


洪流

by amugoftar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉文存储，每章一个CP。14/15赛季。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. César

伦敦一座很大的城市，大约相当于七个马赛，七十个潘普洛那。  
他们在周日的午夜驱车，从南到北花了一个半小时，沿着河边走了一段冤枉路又折返。Cesc说那边有些他以前常去的地方，而César对这边不熟。

在伦敦，你不需要去过很多地方。

“我们以前”是Cesc经常使用的开头方式。  
他很乐意和年轻的难燃谈论巴塞罗那，谈及一些他们共同认识的人。César问他怎么知道那么多事情，Cesc说，年长的人知道得总要多一些。César接着向他追问细节，Cesc就说，你得体谅，年长的人难免会忘。

在这边，有很多人以为Cesc会永远二十一岁，也只记得他当时的样子。他们从凌晨逛到清早，夏天不到五点就天亮。最先开的是花店，还有蔬果摊，七点左右开始有一两家咖啡馆，Cesc问他要不要吃早餐。

然后Cesc对他吹牛说，在这里可以会遇见一些很厉害的人，如果你有些门路，在正确的时间出现。  
“哦？比如谁？”  
“范——”说出口的时候他自己先笑了，“以前可以碰见范佩西一家。”

César跟着他笑，露出前面十六颗牙。两个人在店里度过早高峰，他喝完壶里最后的咖啡，拿起衣服跟Cesc去寻找街区另一头的停车位。Cesc忘记了自己把车停在哪条巷子，只记得有人告诉过他那里不用打表，也不会被媒体拍到。其实Cesc没有想象中稳重，大部分时间很直率，也更加冒失。比如他没有征询César的意见就开车往家走，快到门口了也没有给他选择的余地，直接告诉他中午留下来。

他们在公寓大门关上以后尝试去接吻，César闭上眼，小心翼翼地去忘记这不是偶然。

在更衣室里发生的时候一切都显得极其容易，那里不是一个推崇理性思考的场合，总有一些无处宣泄的情绪在煽风点火。那天Cesc从观众席溜进来，等到所有人都进了淋浴间之后走到他跟前，俯身用一个吻把他钉在长椅，吻到他喘不过气，只能把头靠在柜子上。松开的时候Cesc捧着他的脸说，别生气了，你要学着解决自己的情绪。

他记住了那句话。所以之后他都找Cesc帮忙。他们在更衣室做过很多次，做到César的膝盖熟悉了长椅的棱角和浴室的瓷砖缝。

而现在Cesc把他压在一堵陌生的墙上，双手不安分地游走在T恤内外，最后干脆把衣摆褪到肋骨以上，靠布料的弹性卡在胸口。他用手扶着Cesc的后脑，轻轻侧头方便口水交换，把下身向对方凑近，从剪影中看上去就像广岛恋人。

Cesc开始往下移动，松开他的嘴，转而啃咬下巴和脖子上白皙的皮肤。César配合地将头仰後，能清晰地听见他因为兴奋而咬着牙，还有喉结明显地滚动。墙壁承托了一部分重量，但这不能防止他的身躯慢慢下滑，下身鼓起隔着牛仔裤用力摩擦。他不自觉地识伸手去够拉链，却被Cesc按住了，将人从门口牵到卧室。不知道为什么他们会很在意关上沿途的每一道门，从走廊到卧室，总的来说是个好习惯，虽然家里没有其他人。门关上以后César发出了第一句呻吟，Cesc在更衣室里未曾听过，点燃了他的兴致。César忘了告诉房子的主人他从半小时前就口干舌燥，因为咖啡脱水。现在只能嘶哑着喘息，做无意义的吞咽，或者向对方索取津液。

Cesc看穿了他的意图，宠溺地吻他的嘴，用舌尖围绕着干燥的唇舔了一圈，然后将人放到在床上，拉过一只手别在背后让他转身趴下背向着自己，手法稍微有点像警察对待囚犯。

César不知道在这个男人家里有什么值得恐惧，但周遭柔软的环境令他莫名不安。他怕很快就会在床第之间忘记呼吸，因此刻意提醒自己要记得。裸露在空气中的皮肤颤抖明显，让他身后的男人着急贴近。Cesc的肤色比较深，也更温暖。他闭上眼，感受周遭都是同一个人的气味，不像更衣室总是过量的止汗剂和沐浴液。他的呼吸变得急促，直到Cesc喂给他一根手指。

他忍不住叫出来，发出奇怪的声音，嘴自从张开就没有合拢，手腕也被Cesc禁锢。当快感从生理扩散到心理上，事情变得糟糕起来。

曾经有人告诉他情欲是具有侵略性的念想，理智和羞耻心逐渐割让，使人放弃对自己行使主权。插入的时候Cesc安抚性地舔了舔他的耳背，让回应的声音里少了对疼痛的克制。他听上去饥渴又性感。其实César从最开始就毫无保留，这也是Cesc一直喜欢他的原因。  
他总是把自己当成是Cesc面前的小年轻，即使他们之间只相差两岁。

他的膝盖在床垫上找不到支撑点，不像过往坚硬的平面。César开始习惯叫床，交合的水声使他忍不住扭头看向身后。Cesc轻轻地沾了一下他的嘴，问他想看吗，想看就翻过来。

他皱着眉把眼闭上，并且试图让手指摆脱年长的男人，Cesc笑出声，加快了下身动作抽动了几下，还是将他翻了过来。他没想到之后Cesc将自己拔出来低头替他口交，被射了一脸的之后自己随便用手解决。

事后Cesc爬到他身旁开始装睡，而他则一直盯着Cesc看。他之所以能分辨出来是因为发现了Cesc偷偷睁眼。于是他将一只手挡在脸上，妄图阻隔他的视线。


	2. Eden

后来又有一次发生在酒店的床上，Cesc捉住他手腕的时候，指关节敲在了床头板上。César小声地说隔壁Eden会不会听见，这使Cesc停了下来，拿起的电话拨了一个房间号。César想知道接下来的内容的话，但他不需要Cesc开功放。

Eden说：“为什么不呢？”轻描淡写地回应一个难以拒绝的条件。  
Cesc笑得像是他早就知道一切，这让César不由怀疑这两个人事先串通好。

Eden就是Eden，一出场就抓起他的头送上一个湿润绵长的吻，不管身后的门还没关上。他勾着César的脖子后退两步直到砰的一声，然后在César嘴角狠狠嘬了一口。  
放手之后扭头对床上的Cesc说：“不管你们玩什么，我拒绝饰演自己以外的任何角色。”  
Cesc笑了两声说没关系。Eden什么都好，就是不太会装。

Eden比Cesc更擅长接吻，还有在做爱的时候说话。  
只有两个人的时候Cesc会听着他呻吟，偶尔用手指或舌头或其他东西把他的嘴塞满，这是Cesc所享受的控制。而他自己几乎是完全失语，除去一些指令式的单词，甚至没有喊过对方的名字。他们都觉得那样太刻意了。

可Eden不一样，他会趴César耳边说一些天马行空的情话，像夏天夜里的雨，细碎不间断。他不得不承认Eden的语言无比性感，连口音都变得像是上世纪电影里那种无可挑剔的女主角，听完就像灵魂被人操过一样。

Cesc帮César翻过身，好让自己从后面进入，把前面交给Eden，沙哑着嗓音说：“也许你们两个真应该发展一段什么。”

听到两个人都脸红了。Cesc亲了一口Eden的脸颊，Eden不乐意地用手背抹了一下。他笑话他们还是小孩子，理由是在凑得很近的时候可以清晰看见微丝血管，César插嘴道：“bullshit。”

Eden像是赌气一样去咬Cesc，Cesc侧过头把脖子亮出来给他，二人同时都没有放弃对César的所有权。César射出来的时候感觉一切都不受自己控制，他看见Cesc和Eden分享了一个默契的吻而有点生气，却没法去给出任何反应，只能靠在Eden的肩头把脸埋进去。

世界上有很多关于三个人在一起的理论，大多是浮于表面的，勉强又花哨，这个年龄段的Cesc尤其讨厌。在一起仅仅是在一起而已。不应该放到格网坐标里，插上旗子贴上标签，成为厕所文学里“典型的爱”。


	3. Back to the Future

等他回到巴塞罗那已经是周日晚上。

Gerard说要帮他刮胡子，Cesc点头答应，但没有以为他是认真的。

他反手按在洗手台上一跳，坐到镜子前面，来到刚好适合作业的高度。Gerard捧起他的脸仔细打量，用拇指捋过他上唇的胡子。他问他：“还要不要”。Cesc笑笑说不。然后岔开双腿让他站到自己的大腿之间，好离他更近些。

他用一只手拧开水龙头，问他：“最近还好吗？”  
Cesc没有嫌弃这个问题，虽然他已经答过很多次。对于Cesc耐性的长进，其实Gerard没有感到很惊讶。  
他把伦敦的日常生活讲得七零八落，然后又笑自己才离开了一阵就话都不会说了。Gerard说没关系。他开始往他脸上抹剃须膏。Cesc想要上手自己涂，被Gerard拍掉了。  
他说着说着，一不小心把泡沫吃进了嘴里。Gerard接了一杯水给他漱口，Cesc把水吐出去，问Gerard：“还想听么？”  
“你还没讲到戏肉。”他把一根食指放到Cesc嘴唇上。“但是嘘，一会儿再说。”

Cesc撅着嘴，仰起头。刀片在他下巴上划过，锋利得就像去年夏天签过的合同。  
为了自己的脸着想，Cesc必须憋住下一句。Gerard不是第一次干这件事，他动作不快，勉强算是干净，Cesc后来评论，稍稍逊于他放铲贝尔的时候。

Gerard很惊讶，说：“你什么时候学会了奉承我？”  
Cesc说他一直都会啊。  
Gerard再度托起他的下巴说：“好吧好吧，闭上你的嘴。”

冲洗剃刀的时候Cesc问他，这么晚了你不困么？  
他看着Gerard扭过去的脖子，胡渣像是秋天烧过的草地，他总是想象那样接吻，于是自己也留了起来。他从镜子前拿起须后水倒在手上，拍完以后用湿润的拇指划过Gerard的颧骨。  
“美洲原住民。”他说。  
Gerard用食指还给他脸上一道红色，然后把手指含进嘴里，囫囵不清地说：“这样才像美洲原住民。”

Cesc从洗手台上下来，径自往卧室走去，从衣柜里翻出药箱给Gerard撕了一块创可贴。他再次表达惊讶，就跟这辈子第一次见创可贴一样。Cesc摊在床上，抬头看着背对着他的Gerard：“是啊，要照顾人了，为人父了。”

他把手粘好以后关上灯，在Cesc耳边问了他很多他懒得回答的问题。就像一张麻烦的考卷，连出题者自己都讨厌，差点把Cesc变回一个尴尬的中学生。

那时候的Cesc只懂得脸红耳热，还没学会好好接吻，现在的他懂得交出另一种答案。Gerard忽然明白了为什么有的孩子聪明、成绩好，而有的孩子更讨老师喜欢。他们在床上折腾了一阵，Cesc开始交待伦敦的故事，讲着讲着更换了口吻，像在给女儿讲故事。Gerard听到这里放心地说：“现在我相信你是爱我的。”  
“你别太快睡着，我刚进入角色。”  
他闭上眼点点头，Cesc用一只手撑着脑袋，继续说：“就这样，塞斯克从坏女巫手里拿到了假期。”

过了一会儿Gerard伸手隔着被子去搂他的腰，他停下不讲了，开始光顾着笑，后来笑得不那么专注，顺便做了该做的事。早晨他比Gerard起得晚，因为觉得假期来之不易，Gerard用枕头闷了一下他的脑袋，说他还停留在中学生的心理。  
可中学生比他更加有谱，可能也更踌躇满志，而他还不知道该对未来报以怎样的态度。  
他所知道得太少了，不足以填充接下来的故事，所以故事到此为止。  
他看了一眼往门口走去的人，也许时间是对称的，也许未来就像过去。


End file.
